In business, etc., there are cases where portable terminals (note book computers, etc.) are applied to create documents, when transferring to a destination, to present the documents at the destination to clients.
In this case, even in a case where the portable terminal is used during transferring to the destination, or at the destination, a user has to carry the portable terminal from his/her house or company. In other words, the user has to carry the portable terminal even when the portable terminal is not necessary.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a terminal providing system, a terminal providing device, a terminal management device, a terminal providing method, a recording medium, and a program for providing a user terminal to a user, only when it is necessary for the user.